


I love you

by Catreader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After the battle, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sad, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catreader/pseuds/Catreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco thinks about his ex right after the battle. how he never said the most important thing. <br/>It is super short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic so be nice, but I would love comments. :-)  
> I know it is short and I will try harder next time.

I love you. I never thought that three words could mean so much and be so hard to say. When you said them to me I could see you were nervous. Your hands were shaking and you didn’t look me in the eyes. 

That time I could only smile weakly at you and press my lips tenderly against yours. You knew I couldn’t say the same to you because that was the first time someone said them to me. But I hope you knew that I felt the same.

I never knew how much it would hurt to not say it to you. How much I would want to say it now or wish that I had told you before.

I love you. Three words that only one person said to me and now I will never hear them again. Because you aren’t here anymore and I miss you so much my hart is breaking.

All I can think about now is your warm blue-brown eyes, your red flaming hair and the dozen freckles spread around your skin. So different from my ice gray eyes, almost silver hair and white skin. 

But I will never see those eyes again. Never run my fingers trough those red locks. And never teas you about your spots, that I secretly loved…

I lost the war, I lost my freedom, but what hurts the most was loosing you.

Why couldn’t I say it? I love you, Fred Weasley. Before, now and forever.


End file.
